Speed Demon Squared
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: Wally (Earth-16) gets pulled into the Speed Force during Endgame, while on Earth-12/DCAU, the Flash (Wally) also gets pulled into the Speed Force after running to fast to defeat Lex Luthor. Wally (DCAU) finds Wally (Earth-16), unconscious, and brings him back to DCAU with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Wally (Earth-16) gets pulled into the Speed Force during ****Endgame****, while on Earth-12/DCAU, the Flash (Wally) also gets pulled into the Speed Force after running to fast to defeat Lex Luthor. Wally (DCAU) finds Wally (Earth-16), unconscious, and brings him back to DCAU with him.**

**Originally written : 9/12/13**

**Split into chapters, even though they are very short, as I feel it would flow a bit better that way.**

~Earth-16~

Wally ran.

He felt his molecules being ripped apart, as he told his Uncle Barry –no, his _hero_ –to tell his parents and girlfriend his dying wish.

He saw the torn looks in both his uncle's masked blue eyes and Bart's –his cousin-once-removed-from-the-future –goggled golden ones.

He tasted his sweat, as it dripped onto his dry lips, which he then licked.

Each breath he took brought in the cold, fresh arctic air, almost freezing his lungs.

And he heard almost like a static noise in his ears.

Not a loud, obnoxious static, but one which soothed him down to the bones, as he felt himself begin to relax.

He knew what was happening.

He was too slow, and because of that, he was about to die.

Then there was nothing.

No up or down…

No light…

No nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

~DCAU (Earth-12?)~

There were two guards that held The Flash down –kneeling in front of Lex Lu –no, Brainiac.

"Looks like I kill you,… Then Armageddon." Brainiac said, pointing a gun at The Fastest Man Alive.

And for one of the _very_ few times in Wally's life since he gained his powers, the world moved to fast.

He didn't hear what Brainiac said, just that he said something.

He just knew one thing, one word by heart. It was almost an instinct of his.

Run.

Just run, and don't look back.

The Flash saw the whole world flash before his eyes as he ran, not stopping as he finished each lap around the world, gaining speed and velocity with each step he took, hitting Brainiac each time as he passed.

Hitting him once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten times, each after a shorter time, but harder than the last.

When Wally finally stopped, he faintly heard a soft crackling static in the air around him.

He wasted no time, gave no time to Brainiac to recover, as Wally showered him in punches to the chest, each at light speed.

After he was sure he had finished Brainiac up, he stood up and looked at his hands, each were vibrating and almost transparent.

He looked up to his teammates from the newly-created crater he stood in.

"_I feel kinda… funny."_ He said, and was shocked to hear his voice.

It was shaky and sounded almost like how the voice of a ghost would sound like in one of his movies.

_Transparent_.

He heard the other Leaguers call out to him in desperation, but when Superman started to run towards him, the world turned black, cold, and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

~The Speed Force~

The Flash woke up to see a beautiful scene surrounding him.

The sky danced in a battle of dominance between the red and yellow lightening that took up the entire sky.

Actually, it was more like a huge room, with low hanging ceilings.

There was a column of the lightening that made up the 'sky' or 'ceiling', to which The Flash realized he had just woken up at the base of. It was thinner in the middle than at both the top and bottom bases, and it almost looks like the shape of a really old tree trunk, Flash thought.

It was so calm and peaceful here. The Flash felt strangely almost at home in this alien environment.

But there was still something wrong, something was off.

Wally just couldn't put his finger on it.

He started to walk around, trying to find out where he was.

There wasn't anyone to ask directions from. Or any other life form, as far as The Flash could tell.

There wasn't anything but him and the lightening for as far as he could see.

Then he saw someone lying on the ground a little distance ahead of himself, and speed up to them.

He saw that the young man had a slim runner's build, even though he was on his side, back to The Flash. He saw the flaming red hair covering the back of his head, and the red and yellow suit that was achingly familiar, as The Flash ran up behind the young man, no older than twenty-five.

But he stopped as he saw how beaten up he was.

Flash nudged the other man's shoulder, and upon no response, ducked his head down, hovering above the stranger's mouth and nose, looking towards his chest, while checking for a pulse.

Upon finding one, he gave a great sigh and sat up, shoulders slumped.

The Flash looked around.

Both he and the stranger needed medical attention ASAP.

So he picked this complete stranger up and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

~DCAU~

KF woke up feeling warm, tucked into a boatload of soft, comfortably warm, thick blankets.

'_Wait. I shouldn't be in a bed.'_ He thought. '_I should be dead.'_ The last part was quieter.

KF opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Once he could see clearly, he could tell he was in a Med-Bay.

Then he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

A red blur.

"F-Flash?" Wally tested his voice, which came out hoarse and dry.

"Who are you?" The Flash asked coming and standing at Wally's side.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Wally managed to get out.

"Who are you?" The Flash repeated, handing KF a glass of water. "Why do I feel like I should know who you are?"

"Because you're my uncle, Barry?" KF half stated, half questioned. He didn't argue with the glass, and drained the sweet, heavenly nectar in a nanosecond, reveling in the feeling of the water on his chapped lips and dry throat and mouth.

The Scarlet Speedster froze.

"Barry?" Flash questioned.

"Yeah?" Wally answered slowly, becoming quite unsure of the situation on hand.

"I'm not Barry." Flash stated, quite clearly confused.

But Wally knew he wasn't lying. His uncle was _horrible_ at lying.

"Then who else would be wearing his costume?" Wally asked, starting to become aware that he didn't know who this man was, or even where he really was.

"Well… Uh… Um… I kinda can't tell you…" The man dressed as The Flash stuttered. "That whole secret ID thing, ya' know?" He gave a small, nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…" Kid Flash said slowly, giving a slight nod of agreement, not taking his eyes off the older male for a even a few milliseconds.

"So… Where exactly are we?" Kid Flash asked, finally looking around with his now awake eyes.

"We're in the Watch Tower." The other man answered, as if it was a no brainer.

Which it kinda was, seeing how you could see the Earth and moon out the Med-Bay windows…

"But… I've been in the Watch Tower before, and this isn't the same…" KF muttered under his breath, surprised when the other man heard and responded.

"Y-You've been up here before?! How?! When?! Why?!" 'The Flash' asked in complete shock.

"I'm Kid Flash." KF said calmly, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, but winced when pain spread throughout his shoulder. "I've come up here with my uncle. The _real_ Flash."

"'The _real_ Flash'?" The older male repeated. "News flash kid, I _am_ the _real_ Flash… I have been for a few years now."

Kid Flash opened his mouth to say more, but before he could say anything, he was cut off by the Med-Bay door sliding open.

"Good, you're up." Said Batman, as he walked up to the two. "We need to ask you some questions."

Wally stared at Batman for a few minutes. This wasn't the Batman he knew. He seemed to dark and scary. And his voice was... different… Almost too deep…

"Can I help you?" Batman snapped, quickly bringing KF back to Earth.

Well, figuratively at least.

"I-It's nothing…" KF said, looking away from the two 'leaguers' with almost a pout on his face.

"Well, let's get started then." 'The Flash' started. "Who are you? And why are you so beaten up?"

"I'm _Kid Flash_. The _real_ Flash's sidekick and nephew." Wally answered, putting more venom in his voice then he had intended.

"'The _real_ Flash'?" Batman questioned.

"_Yes_!" KF exclaimed exasperatedly. "_You_ aren't the Flash! And _you_ aren't Batman! There's no way!" He crossed his arms, looking back away.

"What is your real name then." Batman asked, well, more like demanded.

"Wh-What?! I can't tell you that!" Wally shouted in surprise. "Anyways, if you _were_ the real Batman, you would know!" He resumed his 'not quite pouting' position.

Silence engulfed the room.

Finally Batman broke the silence. "Wally West. That's who you are, isn't it."

Wally froze, eyes wide, still looking away. A weak "N-No…" was all he could muster.


	5. Chapter 5

~Earth-16~

It had been about a month after the combination of Earth's heroes and villains alike had defeated the Reach.

A month since Wally had 'disappeared'.

Almost an entire month since they proclaimed Wally 'dead'.

Over a month since the last time anyone on the Team and the League had truly laughed or smiled.

Sure, they've laughed when sharing stories, or to try to lighten the mood. But those laughs had all been absent of any true mirth.

They had all been drained of emotion.

They were lifeless.

Empty.

Haunted.

Artemis sat on the couch in the TV room in the Mountain, curled up, hugging a pillow, when Nightwing walked in.

He sat next to her and the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Nightwing opened his mouth, but was cut off by Artemis latching onto him, suddenly sobbing.

Nightwing was shocked for a second, then placed his thick arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, murmuring soft, comforting words into her ear.

~Earth-16~ ~The Watchtower~

The League was in the middle of another meeting.

They'd been having meetings weekly since the Reach invasion, making sure everything was back to normal on Earth and its surrounding area, making sure that the Reach was fully gone, and there was no trace of them left behind.

Barry sat in his chair around the main Leaguer's meeting table, staring at his hands, which were clutched together on top of the table.

"What do you say, Barry?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Huh? About what?" Barry hadn't caught the question, just his name.

"Barry." Batman began. "I think you need to take some time off. Forget the meetings. We can handle them without you. You're grieving. Take some time off to grieve. Spend some time with family." Bats suggested.

There was an unspoken 'take it from someone with experience'.

"Yeah." Barry agreed softly, as he got up and walked, not ran, to the nearest teleporter, every eye on him until he turned the corner.

~Earth-16~ ~The West-Allen Residence~

"Barry" Iris was surprised when her husband tackled her in a tight embrace. "You're home early. I thought the JLA meeting was supposed to go from another hour. I would have started dinner sooner."

She got no response.

"Barry?"

Silence.

"Iris?" Barry pleaded almost silently. "Iris? I-I need..."

Barry wasn't sure _what_ he needed. Just that he needed it.

Iris nodded, understanding.

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso.

"Come on. Let's go lay down." Iris said as she lead them into their bedroom.

They just laid there in bed, wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of the night and well into the next day.

Wally's 'death' had been hard for everyone, both none more so than Artemis, Barry, and Iris.


End file.
